Goodbye
by SKCherry
Summary: Syaoran has had to go back to hong kong! Please review!


SKC: I don't own CCS.*sob*.or Li, Xiaolang.WAAAAHHH! No fair! *Pouts* Devilz: *patting my back* SKC: oh yea, thatz my muse, her and Angelz. Devilz: just gerron wid the damned fic! SKC: .fine! Oh yea, I don't own "Goodbye" either, its by the Spice Girls.  
  
Sakura ran, not looking where she was going as tears were clouding her vision. The 16 year-old had had a big argument with Li, Syaoran- her long time boyfriend. They had been fighting over some stupid little thing, and it had ended with Syaoran breaking up with her. He was everything to her, and since she had become a famous pop star, she relied on him a lot. Without him, she was lost. The worst thing of it was that he went back to Hong Kong- his home. This all happened the day before. Sakura usually found comfort in getting her feelings out on paper so she wrote on a piece of scrap paper, pouring out her feelings. The next day, Sakura had to record a new song. She wen into the recording studio and sung this:  
  
(Goodbye)  
  
No no no no, no no no no, no no no no,  
  
Listen little child, there will come a day  
  
When you will be able, able to say  
  
Never mind the pain, or the aggravation  
  
You know there's a better way, for you and me to be Look for the rainbow in every storm  
  
Fly like an angel, heaven sent to me  
  
Goodbye my friend  
  
(I know you're gone, you said you're gone, but I can still feel you here)  
  
It's not the end  
  
(gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear) So glad we made it, time will never change it - no no no  
  
No no no no  
  
Just a little girl, big imagination  
  
Never letting no-one take it away  
  
Went into the world, what a revelation  
  
She found there's a better way for you and me to be Look for the rainbow in every storm  
  
Find out for certain, love's gonna be there for you  
  
You'll always be someone's baby  
  
Goodbye my friend  
  
(I know you're gone, you said you're gone, but I can still feel you here)  
  
It's not the end  
  
(gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear) So glad we made it, time will never change it - no no no no  
  
You know it's time to say goodbye - no no no no  
  
The times when we would play about  
  
The way we used to scream and shout  
  
We never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way Look for the rainbow in every storm  
  
Find out for certain love's gonna be there for you  
  
You'll always be someone's baby  
  
Goodbye my friend  
  
(I know you're gone, you said you're gone, but I can still feel you here)  
  
It's not the end  
  
(you gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear) So glad we made it, time will never never ever change it  
  
No no no no - you know it's time to say goodbye  
  
No no no no - and don't forget you can rely  
  
No no no no - you know it's time to say goodbye  
  
No no no no - and don't forget on me you can rely  
  
No no no no - I will help, help you on your way  
  
No no no no - I will be with you every day  
  
When Sakura stepped out of the recording studio she smiled shakily. She had to let go otherwise she would dwell on the break-up and feel sad all the time. This didn't mean she would ever stop loving him the way she always had, but it meant that she could feel at peace with herself. Tomoyo, her friends and her family would always be there for her, and she would always remember that. Love was important, no matter whom it was from.  
  
Love is your fairy tale But it isn't quite the same It knows how to teach us where It helps us to find our way  
  
It isn't about How much we can get, It isn't remembering when love would forget I found the secret of learning to live, Its all in how much we give  
  
Sometimes, the rain falls down Flooding across the land And sometimes the sun shines bright Warming our hearts again  
  
It isn't about How much we can get, It isn't remembering when love would forget I found the secret of learning to live, Its all in how much we give  
  
We can't see the days ahead Of the unsuspecting bride On the road that's hard to find Love will survive  
  
It isn't about How much we can get, It isn't remembering when love would forget I found the secret of learning to live, Its all in how much we give  
  
It's all in how much It's all in how much It's all in how much you give!  
  
Devilz: is it over yet? SKC: yep Devilz: it's rubbish SKC: *sob* Angelz: its very good. SKC: thanks! Devilz: its S.T.U.P.I.D. SKC: AAAYAH!! *fights Devilz* Angelz: *muffled fighting sounds in background* well plz review cuz I wanna kno whether to tell SKC to do another chapter. *whispers* plz say yes cuz it stops Devilz and her fighting for a few mins! CYA! SKC: yea, Cya! 


End file.
